Zuhause (Episode)
"Zuhause" (im Original: "Home")Watchers on the Wall — Second and third episode titles of Game of Thrones season 6 now official ist die zweite Folge der sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die zweiundfünfzigste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Dave Hill geschrieben, Regie führte Jeremy Podeswa. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 1. Mai 2016 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raume erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 2. Mai 2016. Inhalt Bran Stark (Isaac Hempstead-Wright) trainiert seine übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten mit dem dreiäugigen Raben (Max von Sydow). In Königsmund berät Jaime Lennister (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) unterdessen seinen Neffen und leiblichen Sohn, den jungen König Tommen (Dean-Charles Chapman). In Meereen braucht Tyrion (Peter Dinklage) gute Nachrichten, muss aber seine eigenen schaffen. Und in der Schwarzen Festung steht die Nachtwache hinter Ser Allisar Thorn (Owen Teale), der ihren Lord Kommandanten Jon Schnee ermordet hat. :Quelle: Sky Handlung Jenseits der Mauer thumb|250px|Bran und der Dreiäugige Rabe beobachten Eddard, Lyanna und Benjen in einer Vision Jenseits der Mauer zeigt der Dreiäugige Rabe Bran Stark Begebenheiten aus der Vergangenheit seiner Familie. Unbemerkt von den agierenden Personen erleben die zwei Visionäre auf Winterfell, wie Eddard Stark und sein Bruder Benjen Stark als Kinder den Schwertkampf üben. Auf einem Schimmel kommt Lyanna Stark in den Hof der Burg geritten. Für Bran ist es das erste Mal, dass er sie anders als Steinskulptur in der Gruft sieht. Bran fühlt sich hier zuhause und würde gern verweilen, doch der Dreiäugige Rabe zwingt ihn zur Rückreise in den Wehrholzbaum. Er warnt ihn, nicht in seinen Visionen zu ertrinken, doch Bran glaubt, er habe dies selbst unter Kontrolle. Außerhalb des Baums findet er Meera Reet, der er begeistert von Hodor erzählt, der in der Vision noch mehr als nur "Hodor" sagen konnte. Doch Meera trauert immer noch um ihren Bruder und zweifelt am Sinn ihres Tuns. Blatt, ein Kind des Waldes, erscheint und weist sie darauf hin, dass sie noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen habe, wenn Brans Lehren im Wehrholzbaum beendet seien. An der Mauer In der Schwarzen Festung ist Jon Schnees Leichnam noch immer in der Kammer aufgebahrt, in der seine letzten Verbündeten um Ser Davos Seewert ausharren, auch als Ser Allisar Thorn ihnen - die Armbrustschützen im Anschlag - ihr Leben und ihre Freiheit verspricht, wenn sie die Tür öffnen. Als sich die Attentäter gewaltsam Einlaß verschaffen wollen, sind die Männer in der Kammer und Geist bereit, den Leichnam mit ihrem Leben zu verteidigen. Zugleich verschaffen sich aber die zuhilfe geeilten Wildlinge um Tormund Riesentod gewaltsam Einlaß in die Festung. Eine kleine Machtdemonstation des Riesen Wun Wun reicht, die Männer um Ser Allisar soweit einzuschüchtern, dass sie die Waffen strecken und sich ins Verlies geleiten lassen. Anschließend lässt Edd die Verräter einsperren. thumb|250px|[[Melisandre vollzieht ein Ritual, um Jon Schnee wiederzubeleben]] Melisandre ist in ihrem Glauben an den Herrn des Lichts desillusioniert und enttäuscht, dass sich ihre Voraussagen anscheinend nicht erfüllt haben. Traurig sitzt sie am Kamin, als Ser Davos sie aufsucht und bittet, den toten Jon Schnee wieder ins Leben zu rufen. Sie traut sich das zwar nicht zu, ist aber bereit, es zu versuchen, als Ser Davos sie an ihre gelungenen Wunder erinnert. Gemeinsam mit den verbliebenen engsten Vertrauten umringen sie den Leichnam, den Melisandre sorgfältig reinigt. Sie vollzieht ein Ritual mit abgeschnittenen Haaren und Feuer und murmelt dann wiederholt etwas in der Valyrischen Sprache. Sie legt dem Leichnam die Hände auf, in der Hoffnung auf ein Lebenszeichen, das aber ausbleibt. Resigniert stellt sie das Murmeln der Beschwörungsformel ein. Tormund verläßt den Raum zuerst, dann die anderen, zuletzt Ser Davos. Einzig der schlafende Schattenwolf Geist bleibt mit dem Leichnam zurück, der er plötzlich etwas wittert und den Kopf hebt. Ebenso plötzlich löst sich ein tiefer Atemzug aus Jons Körper, dem weitere folgen. In Königsmund Ein Trunkenbold prahlt beim Gelage, er habe bei Cerseis Bußgang unsittlich mit ihr kommuniziert. Als er danach allein im Gang an die Wand uriniert, wird er von Gregor Clegane gestellt, der seinen Schädel mit einem Faustgriff an der Wand zerschmettert. Cersei versucht in Begleitung von Gregor Clegane den Roten Bergfried zu verlassen, wird aber von einigen Lennister-Soldaten daran im Auftrag ihres Sohnes König Tommen gehindert. thumb|250px|Der [[Hoher Spatz|Hohe Spatz droht Jaime Lennister]] Statt ihrer stehen Tommen und Jaime Lennister beim Leichnam Myrcellas in der Großen Septe von Baelor. Traurig stellen die beiden fest, dass sie es nur knapp ins Erwachsenenalter geschafft hat. Jaime wirft Tommen vor, seine Mutter nicht zur Beerdigung ihrer Tochter gelassen zu haben, doch der hat sich nur dem Verbot der Septe gebeugt. Er bedauert, nicht mehr als König für seine Mutter, Cersei, und seine Ehefrau, Margaery, getan zu haben, als sie vom Hohen Spatzen bestraft worden waren, obgleich ihm klar ist, dass seine Mutter ihm zuliebe jede nötige Gewalt angewendet hätte. Er vermutet sie auch hinter der Ermordung Prinz Trystans in Dorne, doch Jaime will davon nichts wissen. Der Hohe Spatz tritt ein und Jaime schickt Tommen fort, um sich bei seiner Mutter zu entschuldigen. Der Hohe Spatz weiß, dass Jaime der Bestrafung seiner Schwester nicht so tatenlos gegenüberstehen wird wie Tommen und warnt ihn, hier in der Septe Gewalt anzuwenden. Aus allen Richtungen tauchen bewaffnete Ordensbrüder auf, und wieder verweist der Hohe Spatz darauf, dass er zwar nichts besonderes sei, aber eben zu den vielen gehöre, die gemeinsam in der Lage seien, ein Reich zu stürzen. Tommen besucht Cersei im Roten Bergfried und entschuldigt und rechtfertigt sich sofort dafür, dass er sie festhalten lässt und nicht schon eher zu ihr gekommen ist. Er gesteht ihr, dass er die Spatzen umbringen und die Septe über dem Hohen Spatzen hätte einreißen lassen sollen, um sie zu befreien. Um ein starker Herrscher zu sein, bittet er sie um ihre Hilfe. Cersei, die das ganze Gespräch über auffällig ruhig geblieben ist, bestätigt dies und umarmt ihn. In Meereen thumb|250px|[[Tyrion Lennister|Tyrion tritt dem Drachen gegenüber]] Tyrion Lennister stellt im Rat mit Varys, Missandei und Grauer Wurm fest, dass Daenerys eine Drachenkönigin sei und daher starke Drachen brauche. Obwohl die Drachen lange ausgestorben sind, weiß der trinkfeste und belesene Zwerg, dass die Gefangenschaft sie schwächt und beschließt daher die beiden im Verlies in Meereen angeketteten Drachen zu befreien. Varys begleitet ihn bis zum Eingang, den Gang zu den Drachen macht Tyrion allein. Überzeugt davon, dass Drachen intelligent sind, vertraut er darauf, dass die beiden an seinem Reden und Handeln erkennen, dass er nur helfen will. Tatsächlich lassen sie es bei einer Drohgebärde und lassen Tyrion ihre Ketten lösen. Anschließend kehrt dieser zu Varys zurück und bittet diesen, ihn in Zukunft von solch waghalsigen Unternehmungen abzuhalten. In Braavos thumb|250px|[[Arya Stark|Arya hat den Test von Jaqen H'ghar bestanden]] Arya Stark ist immer noch blind und bettelt auf der Staße. Wieder kommt die Heimatlose und fordert sie zum Kampf raus. Diesmal ist Arya zwar vorgewarnt, hat aber blind dennoch keine Chance, die geschickten Angriffe mit dem Kampfstock zu parieren. Während des Kampfes verschwindet die Heimatlose und Arya stellt einige erfolgversprechende Angriffsübungen in der Luft an, bis jemand ihren Kampfstab ergreift und festhält. Die Stimme Jaqen H'ghars fragt sie wieder nach ihrem Namen und verspricht ihr ein Dach über dem Kopf, Essen und ihr Augenlicht, wenn sie ihn nennt. Als Arya darauf beharrt, dass ein Mädchen "Niemand" sei, darf sie ihm folgen und er sagt, sie sei nun keine Bettlerin mehr. Im Norden thumb|250px|[[Ramsay Bolton gemeinsam mit Walda und seinem Halbbruder]] Auf Winterfell stellt Roose Bolton seinen Sohn Ramsay zur Rede, weil seine besten Männer und Hunde Sansa und Theon entkommen ließen. Ramsay plant, sie zurückzugewinnen, indem er den Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache, Jon Schnee, besiegt, nicht wissend, dass der zu diesem Zeitpunkt tot ist. Roose belehrt ihn, dass auf diese Weise wichtige Allianzen im Norden verloren gingen. Ramsay gibt sich jedoch mit den verbleibenden größeren Häusern, wie den Umbers und den Manderlys sowie des anwesenden Karstark-Sohnes zufrieden. Dieser wird den Starks nie die Enthauptung seines Vaters, Rickard, durch Robb vergeben. Maester Wolkan betritt den Raum und verkündet, dass Lady Walda einen gesunden Sohn zur Welt gebracht hat. Ramsay tritt an seinen Vater heran, umarmt und gratuliert ihm. Doch nachdem Roose ihm versichert, dass er immer sein Erstgeborener sein wird, ersticht ihn Ramsay. Den Maester weist er an, den Tod seines Vaters durch Vergiftung durch seine Feinde zu verkünden. Lord Karstark stellt sich hinter Ramsay und befiehlt dem Maester, Ramsay Respekt zu erweisen. Gleichzeitig weist er Wolkan an, Walda und das Kind zu ihm kommen zu lassen. Um seine Position als Lord Bolton zu stärken, lässt er nach Walda schicken und trift sie auf dem Hof. Sie folgt ihm, im Glauben, er würde sie und das Kind zu ihrem Ehemann bringen, in den Hundezwinger, wo Ramsay seine Hunde auf sie los lässt. In den Wäldern erzählt Brienne von Tarth Sansa vage von ihrer Begegnung mit Arya und verlangt darauf zu wissen, was in Winterfell passiert ist. Sansa fällt es schwer, über die Dinge zu reden, die Ramsay ihr angetan hat und bereut es, zuvor nicht Brienne gefolgt zu sein, als sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Als sich Theon Gedanken über ihre Flucht vor Ramsay macht, versichert Sansa ihm, dass sie bei Jon auf der Schwarzen Festung in Sicherheit seien. Aus Angst vor Jons Reaktion für alle Taten, die er den Starks angetan hat, beschließt Theon auf die Eiseninseln zurückzukehren. Er übergibt Sansa der Geleitschaft Briennes und Podricks und verabschiedet sich. Auf den Eiseninseln thumb|250px|[[Asha Graufreud|Asha und Aeron Graufreud bei der Bestattung Balons]] Asha versucht ihrem Vater Balon Graufreud klarzumachen, dass ihr Vormarsch im Norden gescheitert ist, da die Glauers Tiefwald Motte zurück erobert haben. Dieser will sich jedoch nicht belehren lassen und würde eher einen willigeren Erben produzieren, als ihrem Urteil zu trauen. Wütend betritt er die schwankende Zugbrücke wo ihm sein Bruder Euron Graufreud den Weg versperrt. Als Balon sich weigert, dessen Anmaßungen anzuerkennen, wird er von ihm in die Tiefe gestoßen. Der Leichnam wird zu Wasser bestattet, und Asha schwört beim Salzthron, denjenigen, der das getan hat, lebendig an die Haie zu verfüttern. Doch wird sie von ihrem Onkel Aeron Graufreud daran erinnert, dass dies nur dem Regenten zustehe und dieser erst nach den Gesetzen beim Königsthing gewählt werden müsse. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Lyanna Stark (Rückblick) *Harald Karstark *Euron Graufreud *Aeron Graufreud Tote *Armbrustschütze der Nachtwache *Betrunkener *Roose Bolton *Walda Bolton *Unbenannter Bolton (Sohn von Roose) *Balon Graufreud Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königinmutter Cersei Lennister *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Carice van Houten als Lady Melisandre *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Conleth Hill als Varys *Jonathan Pryce als Hoher Spatz *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud *Tom Wlaschiha als Jaqen H'ghar *Iwan Rheon als Ramsay Bolton *Michael McElhatton als Lord Roose Bolton *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Dean-Charles Chapman als König Tommen Baratheon *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark Nebendarsteller *Max von Sydow als Dreiäugiger Rabe *Patrick Malahide als König Balon Graufreud *Owen Teale als Ser Allisar Thorn *Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett *Pilou Asbæk als Euron Graufreud *Michael Feast als Aeron Graufreud *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Gemma Whelan als Asha Graufreud *Kristian Nairn als Hodor *Faye Marsay als Die Heimatlose *Ellie Kendrick als Meera Reet *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Ian Whyte als Wun Wun *Kae Alexander als Blatt *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Ser Gregor Clegane *Elizabeth Webster als Walda Bolton *Dylan Edwards als Betrunkener aus Königsmund *Richard Rycroft als Maester Wolkan *Paul Rattray als Lord Harald Karstark *Brenock O'Connor als Olly *Nell Tiger Free as Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon (Leiche) *Annette Tierney als junge Alte Nan *Sam Coleman als junger Hodor *Fergus Leathem als junger Rodrik Cassel *Richard Laing als Lennister-Hauptmann *Sebastian Croft als junger Eddard Stark *Cordelia Hill als junge Lyanna Stark *Matteo Elezi als junger Benjen Stark *Michael Hayes als Bruder der Nachtwache *Brian Fortune als Othell Yarwyck *Michael Condron als Bowen Marsh *Tony Flynn als Bruder der Nachtwache *Robert Fawsitt als Loyaler Bruder der Nachtwache *Steve Cash als Loyaler Bruder der Nachtwache Anmerkungen Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie * Hodors wahrer Name wurde in der Serie von "Walder" zu "Wylis" geändert. Vermutlich geschah dies aus Abgrenzung zu Walder Frey und seinen Söhnen und Enkeln, damit die Zuschauerinnen und Zuschauer die Charaktere nicht verwechseln. * In den Romanen blieb es bislang immer offen, ob Balon Graufreud Opfer eines Unfalles war oder ob er direkt oder indirekt durch die Hand seines Bruders Euron starb. Asha Graufreud - die zum Zeitpunkt des Todes von Balon jedoch nicht auf Peik ist - vermutet in der Vorlage allerdings einen Zusammenhang zwischen Balons Tod und Eurons Rückkehr auf die Eiseninseln. Die vermutlich größte Änderung an Balons Tod ist, dass er in den Romanen als zweiter der fünf Könige stirbt und Joffrey Baratheon, Robb Stark und Stannis Baratheon ihn allesamt überleben. * Bei dem Priester, der bei Balons Bestattung zu Asha spricht, handelt es sich um einen weiteren Bruder Lord Balons - Aeron Graufreud. Dieser tauft Theon bei seiner Ankunft auf den Eiseninseln, was in der zweiten Staffel der Serie allerdings von einem namenlosen Nebencharakter getan wird. Mit Ausnahme von Victarion Graufreud treten damit alle Onkel von Theon und Asha in der Serie auf, wobei Victarion im von HBO für die erste Staffel erstellten Stammbaum genannt wurde und damit in Serienkanon zumindest existiert. Galerie Bilder 602 Tommen Jaime Myrcella.jpg 602 Balon Graufreud.jpg 602 Asha Graufreud.jpg 602 Asha Graufreud1.jpg 602 Zuhause Asha Graufreud und Balon Graufreud.jpg 602 Zuhause Tyrion Lennister.jpg 602 Zuhause Varys Missandei.jpg 602 Missandei.jpg 602 Tyrion Missandei Grauer Wurm.jpg 602 Dreiäugiger Rabe.jpg 602 Zuhause Bran Stark.jpg 602 Zuhause Roose Bolton.jpg 602 Harald Karstark01.jpg 602 Allisar Thorn.jpg 602 Eddison Tollett.jpg 602 Zuhause Meera Reet.jpg 602 Zuhause Arya Stark.jpeg 602 Zuhause Jon Schnee is back.jpg 602 Zuhause Thorn Eddison Tollett.jpg 602 Zuhause Cersei und Tommen.jpg 602 Zuhause Tormund und Eddison Tollett.jpg 602 Zuhause Bran Dreiäugige Krähe.jpg 602 Zuhause Arya und Jaqen H'ghar.jpg 602 Zuhause Blatt.jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 2 Preview (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 New Footage (Extended Davos Trailer Scene) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 2 Clip - Tyrion and the Dragons (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 2 – A Loss of Heart (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 2 – Lesson Learned (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Inside the Episode 2 (HBO) Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:Home es:A casa fr:La Maison lt:Home pl:Dom pt-br:Casa ro:Acasă ru:Дом zh:S06E02 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6